Django Returns
by Flaming Shadow Girl
Summary: Okay Django returns to Mircale City but this time he has a crush on Frida. Mnny gets jealous and he discovers he has a crush on Frida too. Django also goes to school like them and he becomes Frida's new band member and friend. Who will Frida pick?
1. My Knight in Shining Armor?

Me: Okay this is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own El Tigre but I wish I do. The pairings are Manny/Frida and Django/Frida. There will be a final couple in the end. Manny/Frida or Django/Frida which one will it be?

It was a regular day for Manny Rivera. He just was going to his house with his best friend Frida Suarez. Then out of no where there was a massive explosion at the Miracle City Bank.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" cried a random old lady on the sidewalk. "It's Sartana and..……"She thought for a moment before saying," Jangy Wangy!!!" A voice in the bank said,"It's Django of the Dead! See Nana, people will think my name is Jangy Wangy instead of Django of the Dead. Never call me that!!!" Then two figures jumped out of the bank with bags of gold and money. "Awwwww. But Jangy." argued Sartana. "You are my grandson." "Nana, not now." "Fine but when we get home I will talk to you about it. Let's go now before any cops come."

"Too late Sartana" Django and Sartana turned around to see who yelled. It was El Tigre! "It's time to fight.' and then he ran to Sartana with his claws ready. "Django get him!" "Yes Nana!"and then Django got out his mystic guitar and a beam shot out and hit Manny. "Oww no fair. I only got my claws."Then another beam shot Manny but this time Manny ducked and instead of hitting it was going to hit Frida. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a big bang and there was a hole in the wall where Frida used to stand. Confused Manny turned around looking for Frida. Manny finally found her in the arms of…. Django???? "Okay what just happened here? Why is Frida in Django's arms??" asked Manny. "I rescued her from getting hit,duh!" replied Django. "Why?" "Because she could have gotten hurt! What do YOU want her to get hurt." "What!!! Of course not!!!" "Okay then. I got to go now. Until we meet again El Tigre. Later chica!" Django winked at Frida before gently dropping her to the ground, then he strummed his guitar and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Wait for me Jangy!" yelled Sartana and soon she disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. "Well that was strange right Frida." "……." "Frida? Are you okay?" Manny turned around to look at Frida and gasped. Her eyes had hearts in them!!!!!!!

Me:Well that's my first chapter!! What do you think.I know its kindof short but I have like a writer's block. Please R and R.


	2. Undead Love

Me: Okay this is my second chapter. I hope you like it. I don't own this song either.

"Frida are you okay?!" asked Manny. "I'm better than okay. I'm in LOVE!!!" replied Frida. "WHAT!!!!" "I never knew Django can look so cute!" "Frida snap out of it!" Manny slapped Frida across the face. "Hu? What? Where am I?" "Phew. For a second there I thought you fell in love with Django." "Me fall in love with Django!" "Yeah because you were like "Django is so cute!". "Dude stop lying." I'm not!" "So are!" "Whatever lets just go to my place." "Sure." Then they both started walking to Manny's house.

The next day Frida and Manny headed to class. "Man I hate school." Frida complained. "Nothing cool ever happens." "Come on Frida, today a new kid is coming so act happy. You never know if he's cool." "Yeah. Maybe he can be a new addition to the Atomic Sombreros." Frida was going to hold auditons for the band. The band needed another gutair player. Then the bell rang and the teacher walked in saying, "Hello children. We have a new child coming today. Please welcome Mr. Django of the Dead!" "What!" Manny yelled. "Manny it is rude to say that out loud! Anyways please meet Django!" Django now walked in the classroom. "Now tell us why you moved here." "I moved here because my mom thought that I should stay with my aunt for a while because my aunt is very lonely." answered Django. "Well isn't that sweet of your mom. But do you miss home?" "Yeah I do but I think there is something worth staying here worth." Django turned and looked at Frida and smiled. "Oh? What is it?" "I won't tell." "Why is that Mr. of the Dead?" "Because it's a girl." "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." said a random guy in the front of the class. "Django's got a girlfriend!" "Quiet, Marcus! Just because Mr. of the Dead here likes a girl doesn't mean you don't!" said the teacher. "Fine." "Now Mr. of the Dead you will be seating next to Ms. Frida Suave." "Sure." Then Django sat next to Frida. "Now class open your text books to page 104. Today we are going to learn bla. bla bla bla... blalala...." At least that's what it sounds like to Frida. She started drooling and falling asleep when a paper airplane hit her in the head. "ow." said Frida. She looked at the paper airplane. It had her name on it. Curious she opened the paper airplane. it said,"Hey Frida when are auditions? Tell me.-Django"Frida turned around in her seat and faced Django. He winked and smiled at her. Frida turned away quickly blushing. Manny stared at them with anger and jealousy. "Stupid Django. Trying to sweet-talk Frida. What's his plan?" "Manny what is the answer to question 12."asked the teacher. "Django." replied Manny. The class started laughing. "Mr. Rivera dention!" "Aw man." Frida passed a note to Django. It said,"At 3:00 right after school."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! School ended! It was time for audtions. First up was Django. He said "This song is dedicated to Frida. He strummed his guitar and started singing.  
_  
I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

[Chorus:]  
Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

[Chorus]

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

[Chorus]

Frida was shocked. Django liked her!!!


	3. It's A Date!

Me: Part 3 Yay! Sorry for not updating. I had a HUGE writer's block. By the way thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!! The following list contains the people who reviewed.

_Miachael yamato weilder  
acosta perez jose ramiro  
ElTigreTheBestDamnThing  
Magic Jac  
Rai Desai  
heart is a bloom  
A CAT POOP ON MAH LAWWWWNNNN  
takara410_

Me:Their stories ROCK!!!!! SO READ THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Frida was stunned for a moment. Django liked her. Her, Frida Suwavez. That was really bold of Django. "Frida? Girl come on vote." said one of her bandmates. Frida stopped staring and turned around. "What?" "Girl vote to see if he makes the band." replied the bandmate. "Oh Right!" Frida quickly wrote down a 10. She glanced at the others and saw 10s too. "Django welcome to the team." Onstage Django screamed "YES!!!!" but while he was screaming he strummed his mystical gutair and sent a laser into the ceiling making a HUGE hole. Everyone looks at him. Django looks away and starts whistling.

After auditions Frida went outside for some fresh air. "Hey chica." said a voice. Startled Frida jumped an screamed. She quickly got out her gutair and hit the person on the head. "Oww Sorry that I scared you chica." Opening her eyes, Frida saw Django. "OMG!!!!!! Sorry Django!" "Its okay." Frida started blushing like mad."Whats wrong?" asked Django seeing her face was red. "N-nnothing." "Was it the song or hitting me on the head?" "B-both." "Sorry about the song. If you thought it was for you its not." "Shocked Frida looked at Django. His face was redder than hers so she knew he was lying. "Oh." "Well do you want to go get a churro?" "SURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frida then grabbed Django and ran to the nearest churro stand. "_She must REALLY like churros" thought Django. _As they ran off a voice in the shadow said, "For this Django I will get revenge. This I swear!!!" Then the dark figure twisted his belt buckle and ran off.

LATER

"Thanks for the churros Django!!!" yelled Frida as she munched on a churro. "No prob chica." replied Django. As they passed by a movie theater Django suddenly stopped. "Hey Frida look." Turning around Frida saw a sign for Transformers 2. Eyes wide she asked,"Are we going to watch that?" "Yeah...unless you want to do something else it-" Frida squealed,"LETS WATCH!!!!!" Grinning Django bought the tickets and the snacks.

2 HOURS LATER

"That ROCKED!!!" yelled Frida and Django as they walked out of the theater. _RING RING RING_ "Sorry." said Django as he answered the phone. "Do I have to? ... Okay see you soon." Sighing Django end the call. Turning to Frida he said,"Nana called me to come home. I had a great time though." "Me too." "Turning around Django ran off. Somewhere in Frida's heart she felt something wierd. Like a sad/happy feeling. "I think I like him." she muttered to herself. Turning around she walked home. But in the shadows the same person was watching them. "Its worse then I thought. I better make a move or else Django could have Frida." Using his grappling hook he went home.

Me: Can you guess who the person on the shadow is? If you review the answer you'll get a shoutout and a virtural cookie!! (holds up a cookie) Please R and R


	4. Fights Drama Gayness?

Me: I'm so sorry that i didn't update for such a long time. PLEASE DONT KILL ME! *screams and runs of as a group of people lead by Miacheal yamato wielder (by the way his stories are great you should read them) chase me*

Frida: Wow... um anyways special shout out to the winner of "Guess Who" contest which is *insert drum roll here* E.G. girl XP! She guessed it was Manny and was correct! By the way special thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. The author WAS going to put your names in here but today she felt too damn lazy to write all the names.

Django: Yeah anyways this crazy chica (me ^_^) doesn't own El Tigre but wished she did. But if she did I would have actually had a gir...

Manny:Anyways.. enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The next day at school Frida was waiting for Manny at their usual place. When she heard the ever so familiar whirling of a belt buckle, Frida turned to the owner with a big smile on her face. But the smile faded when she saw the owner's expression. Let's just say he looked pissed beyond hell.

Manny Rivera was mad. In fact he was so mad he can't even remember being this mad to anyone. "Where. were. you. yesterday?" he asked trying not to lash his "colorful" vocabulary at her. "Um... I was... eating churros?" she said nervously.

"Yeah but don't you remember the plans we made yesterday? Oh let me guess.. YOU FORGOT!" he hissed. His eyes were burning with fire and his tail lashed out. "You forgot that we were supposed to watch the movie we were planning for weeks! WEEKS AND YOU FORGOT!"

By this time everyone in the hall were staring at the angry tiger-boy. Frida was terrified. Never in her whole entire life has she felt this terrified at anyone. Yet her best friend was scaring her to death in the middle of the hallway. "M-m-m-manny? Are y-y-you okay?" she whispered trying to calm down her best friend.

"OKAY? OKAY? I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY!" he roared. Frida backed up until she felt the cool surface of the lockers. Manny walked towards her and screamed, "Frida! Do you think it's FUCKING okay if your best friend FUCKING ditched you to be with some-some dead person!"

Something clicked in Frida's mind and the thought angered her. "YOU WERE WATCHING ME! DAMN IT MANNY, YOUR A FUCKING STALKER!" she screamed.

Manny stumbled back a bit as she approached him with anger glowing in her eyes. But his anger flared back as soon as it disappeared. "DAMN STRAIGHT I WAS! I was fucking waiting for you at the churro stand like we planned but then you walked over with Death buying churros! Then you went and watched the same movie we were planning to watch! So FUCK you!" he screeched.

Then a hand slapped him across the face. The blow was so strong it actually pushed Manny into a couple of lockers, crushing them. He opened his eyes and saw the source of his anger.  
Django.

"Don't you fucking call her that you bastard." Django hissed. This angered Manny even more. His emerald eyes glowed with fire as he suddenly pounced on top of Django. They rolled and groaned as the other rival hit him. They were screaming and cussing so loudly the principal can rushing towards the scene. This is what the principal saw in his eyes.

The two boys were rolling around in a 69 postion. They were clawing at each other's clothing. Their clothes were teared and looked more like well something in a porn flick. His eyes widened as he thought something rather perverted. He saw this a porn flick once. Well actually it was yaoi his wife kept and he accidently stumbled upon it.

"BOYS! STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE!" he bellowed. The two boys stopped immendiately at the sound of his voice. "You two come with me to my office. We'll um.. talk about your problems." The two boys glared at one another and followed the principal to his office.

* * *

Me: Okay I'm done!

Frida:*sniff* Please r-r-reveiw.


	5. I'M NOT GAY

Me:YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! :) :) X) But it's short. :( :( :'( Oh, well!

Frida:*cries*

Manny:I'M NOT GAY!

Me:Shush! I don't own El Tigre no matter how much I want to.

Manny:Do you HEAR ME! I'M NOT GA-

Django: *points finger in air* On to the story!

* * *

"Stupid detention. Stupid Django. Stupid life." mumbled the handsome 13-year old as he walked through the empty halls of the Leone Middle School. He glanced at the blue handout sheet in his hand and blushed. Walking past a nearby trash can he threw away the handout.

"Stupid principal for thinking I'm gay. I don't need to go to a stupid lesson about being gay." He growled. "It's all Death's fault. I can't wait until we meet again. I'll pound him into a bloody pulp!"

His brown eyes had a menacing fire in them as he walked out of his school and towards his home. While he was walking, everyone around him was careful to avoid meeting his eyes. If they did, they were greeted by a glare so terrifying it could scare evil itself.

Suddenly a scream pierced the eerie silence. "HELP! BANK ROBBERY! HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP!" Everyone glanced at Manny and quickly looked away when his frightening glare meet their stares.(**Hey that rhymed! XD**)

Frustrated, Manny gave his belt buckle a spin and in a flash of emerald flames Manny had transformed into El Tigre. He aimed his hand at a light post and fired his hand. His hand came out of his arm, like a bullet shot from a gun, and grabbed the light post.

Following his hand was a steel chain. Acting like a grappling hook, the chain allowed him to jump and swing. His eyes quickly scanned the streets for another light post. When he found another, he aimed and shot the light post with his other hand.

This continued until El Tigre found himself at the Miracle City Bank. A pair of amateur bank robbers dressed in black, even though it was mid-afternoon and everyone could see them, were about to make their get-away.

Each robber was holding at least 5 bags filled with money running away from a mob of cops. They just reached their car when a extended claw grabbed the roof of the car and tossed it carelessly into the street. Both robbers looked at the person who dared to throw their car.

It was none other but El Tigre. The robbers dropped their bags filled with cash and drew a pistol from the side of their belts. A smirk quickly formed on their faces when they saw the small superhero. They were about to pull the trigger when he hissed, "The second you pull that trigger is the same second I kill you." He unclenched his fists to reveal razor sharp claws.

One robber scoffed and pulled his trigger. Then the color of his face soon faded as well as his smirk. He glanced down and saw one of El Tigre's claws in his chest. The lifeless body then crumbled onto the floor.(1) Soon there was a blood puddle under the dead man's body and it was rapidly increasing. The second robber glanced at El Tigre and saw that one of his claws was missing from his right hand.

El Tigre smiled cruelly almost as if he was mocking the robber. "I told you. The second you pull that trigger is the same second you die." Then he walked over to the dead robber and extracted the claw from the chest. When the claw was properly on his hand, he glared at the robber. "Turn yourself into the police now or die."

Terrified, the robber nodded and ran towards the police mob. But as the robber ran towards the police, a claw fired and hit the robber in the back of his head. Then the dark superhero casually walked over to the dead body and plucked the claw from the head. El Tigre smiled before walking away. Maybe being undetermined had its upsides.

**AT HOME**

Manny entered his apartment and greeted his Grandpapi who at the moment was using his sombrero(2) to spy on the churro stand across the street. "Oh, those delicious churros. Just waiting to be stolen. The cinnamon, the sugar... MY PRECIOUS!"

At this point, Grandpapi was about to leap out of the window and take a dive into the churro stand if Rodolfo had not been next to him and holding his shirt collar. "Papi, remember what we're going to talk about with Manny?" hissed the superhero.

"Oh...yeah. But the churros!" complained the 77 year old man. Rodolfo silenced Grandpapi with a glare. Then he shifted his attention to the chocolate brown haired boy.

"Uh...Manny! We have received a phone call from your-" started Rodolfo before Manny interrupted him.

"Dad! I swear, I'm not gay! You see I got in this fight with Django. And the principal thought we were gay. And then he assumed we were "doing it" in the hallway. And then he told us that we shouldn't focus on being aroused by each other and we should focus on our school work! And then he gave both of us this flyer about how to accept your gay. But I'm not gay, Dad! This I swear!" exclaimed the nervous tiger boy as he finished his rant.

The color had been drained out of Rodolfo's face as he realized what his young, "innocent" son had just blurted out from his young, "virgin" lips.

Grandpapi snickered, "Manny...Manny...Manny. Your father was talking about your dentist appointment! It's been rescheduled since the dentist got in a car crash. A car had fell on top of him earlier today. This is much more interesting though."

"Oh...wow...this is awkward." said Manny as he realized what he had just told his father.

A minute later a girly shriek had been heard by all the citzens of Miracle City. "MY SON IS GAY?"

* * *

Manny. Gay Manny. Sucks to be Manny.

Manny:**I. AM. NOT.** **GAY****!**

Me: Wow. ANYWAYS here are some explainations.  
(1)=Claw Shot. A power which Manny can fire his claws like bullets from a gun.  
(2)=Golden Sombrero of Chaos= Grandpapi's mystical item that gives him the ability to change his hat into anything he wants

Django:Review! *plays guitar*


	6. Author Note Lame, I know, but Important

So... guys...how's it going? I know it's been a long time since I made any progress with this story and I feel really bad.

If you were hoping for a new chapter, ...well... I'm sorry to disappoint you then. It's a note. Sorry.

Anyways, I re-read my work and realized... it's really crappy. The story line was going no where and the writing is horrible.

I wrote these chapters when I was like 11 and thought I was some prodigy or what not. But I think most Fanfiction writers went through this.

...Right? ...No? Alrighty then. Kind of let me hanging there, guys. x) Just kidding, ...so... yeah. Failed to make a joke. Sorry you had to read that.

But I've matured. Three years is a lot of time! To me anyways. But my writing has gotten better ever since I took creative writing as my elective.

So, I've decided to modify my story, not delete it, but remove the previous chapters and redo the first chapter.

It'll take some time, but I promise that I'll update as soon as possible. After I update, BAM! Bye-bye, Author Note and hello revised chapter! :)

I'll update more often and make chapters longer. I swear.

But, let me just say, I'm glad people still reviewed and favorited this story even though it sucks.

Adios, amigos! See ya soon!

Love,

Flaming Shadow Girl :)


End file.
